Kidnapped
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori goes missing, Jade's on a mission to find her. Rated T. One-Shot. Tumblr Request.


"Seriously, where is she?" Cat cried. Collapsing on the Vega's couch beside Robbie, he pulled her into his arms almost instantly, and she broke down in sobs against him. Andre was pacing behind the couch, watching Trina who was dialing her parent's numbers over and over at the kitchen table.

I sat next to Beck, his arm hanging loosely across my shoulder, his fingers playing with my hair. I had my feet crossed on her table and my head resting against his shoulder. Cat kept getting mad at me because I looked so calm, but she didn't realize I was freaking out, too.

My phone was clutched in my hand; I'd sent at least twenty texts to her phone and called her twice that many times. I was just as freaked out as she was, but I was better at hiding it. Beck was crushing his phone in his hand as well.

"They still won't answer!" Trina cried. We'd called the police but since Vega had only been gone for a few hours they weren't inclined to do anything about it, "What the hell should we do? Where could she be?" she started screaming and crying.

"Trina!" I screamed, she stopped crying and turned to look at me. I lock eyes with her, "calm down." I growl, she sighed, tears now silently rolling down her cheeks. I get up and walk over to the kitchen; I grab a water bottle from their fridge and set it down in front of her.

She cracks it open and takes huge gulps of it until its half gone, and then she drops her head into her hands. I've never seen Trina so distressed, "I need to go outside." I grumble, storming out onto the Vega patio. Tables out here were flipped and turned over, like someone had snatched Vega and dragged her off.

I scowled and followed the trail through the grass where Vega was dragged through the grass, a nice path of upturned grass where her feet were dragged and out her back gate where I'm sure a car was parked, I can see dripping from an AC where it would have been parked.

Inside my pocket my phone buzzes, _I think she's the one begging on her knees. _I've never run so fast in my life, I practically crashed through the Vega's back door, "Ryder has her." I panted my hands on my knees. Everyone jumped up to crowd around me Beck rubbing my back as he tried to get more of an explanation out of me.

"Jade, why do you think Ryder has her?" he murmured gently in my ear. It infuriated me.

"He texted me. Well a number did. Said 'I think she's the one begging on her knees'. He _has_ her." I shove Beck away from me and head for the front door, "I'm going to kill him."

I grab my bag from the couch and fish my keys out of it as I storm out the door, Trina is right behind me, "you guys stay here. Try and get a hold of the Vega's and call the cops again." I call behind me before Trina slams the door shut.

I drive to Ryder's parent's house as slow as my fear will let me, I know he's probably not here, but I storm up to his front door anyways and slam my fists down on the door, and kick it for good measure. I hear somebody coming to answer the door and Trina yanks me back by my shoulder, and the door swings open.

"Excuse me." she says sweetly, "is Ryder here?"

"I'm sorry, Ryder doesn't live here anymore." The older woman at the door says, but she provides us with the address he could possibly be at before she closes the door on us. At the dorm he's supposed to be staying at nobody even knows who he is, we sit in my car and I stare at my phone.

Instead of threatening I send him a simple text, _where is she? _

_You going to come find her? _

_Where is she, don't fuck with me._

_Who do you have with you? Beck? Andre?_

_Tell me where she is._

_Who's with you?_

_Trina. Where is Tori?_

_Just Trina?_

_Yes if you don't fucking tell me where Tori is I will hunt you down and kill you._

_Is it really wise to threaten me right now?_

_I've never been particularly wise, where are you?_

_Don't get your panties in a knot. _He texts me an address, _only Trina. _

_Fine. _

Trina is watching me nervously; I pass her the phone and start the car, pulling out of the driveway, heading down the road. He gave me the address of an abandoned house, "we should tell someone."

"He might hurt her." she keeps her mouth shut and sets my phone back down. The house is set back behind a bunch of trees, it's not too worn down, but it still has that creepy abandoned vibe to it.

"Jade…what if he hurts us?"

"I'll keep you two safe. Just come on." I step out of the car and shut the door loud. Trina trails me up the driveway to the front door. Ryder was standing there, leaning against the door jam grinning like a psycho. He grabbed my arm as soon as I walked in the door and twisted it behind my back to ensure I wouldn't run.

We were forced up the stairs passed a closed door. He shoved me to the floor on my knees and shoved Trina into that room, locked the door and dragged me up from the floor by my hair, "I think I'm going to have so much more fun with you. Let's see if I can make you scream."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." I pause to grind my teeth as he pulls my head back further, "actually maybe you should. Eventually you'll have to die. And then I can tap dance on your grave."

He drags me down the hall to another open door and forces me inside, kicking the door shut behind him after he shoves me back to the ground. Pain aches up through my knees, "it's pretty valiant of you to rescue the girl you hate."

"What can I say, I'm just a valiant person." He's got on steel toed combat boots; he drives one into my ribs; more than two of them crack as I slide across the dusty floor, "you kick like a girl." He drives his boot into my rib cage again, sliding me across the ground toward the wall. I grab his ankle and pull hard, knocking him onto his back, scrambling to get to my feet.

He grabs my ankle and jerks my leg out from under me before I can reach the door. I go down hard and slam my chin on the floor, my teeth grind together and I bite my cheek. Blood pools in my mouth, I spit on the floor. "You're not going anywhere you stupid bitch." He growls behind me.

I kick out with my free leg, it connects weakly with his knee cap and he drags me closer, crawls over me and grabs me by my hair, "don't think you're going to storm here and save Tori? That little bitch got what was coming to her, and so will you."

He slams my face into the floor as hard as he can. I felt my whole nose crunch, my eyes crossed and watered and I felt like I was spinning. I get my arms under me and sit up fast, he loses his balance and goes over as I get to my feet. I slam my own combat boot into his ribs and open the door before he gets to his feet.

I push the door that was shut, throwing my body into it hard in an attempt to get through the door before he gets out of the other room. I hear a whimper inside, I ram my shoulder into it again. It didn't work. He shoved me up against the door by my shoulder, "you stupid bitch. You're just as much of a tease as Vega is." He slams his mouth against mine. I bite his lip hard and try to shove him away. He pulls back and wipes at his mouth, he lifts his eyes up to meet mine. I run for it, tearing down the small hallway and sprinting down the staircase, I take a left and almost fall over.

I hear him running after me. I'm in a kitchen now, but it's empty, the only things inside are a broken fridge and a table. Nowhere to hide. He was in the doorway before I could run anywhere else, "nice try." He laughs.

"Eh, what can I say, I don't like it up against a door." He rushes at me, crashing us into the table. It collapses under our combined weight, his hands are on my throat, and his body is too heavy for me to throw off.

"How about the floor?" he growls, his fingers tightening around my throat.

"Not on the first time. You should at least have a carpet." I claw at his wrists, thrashing around under him, hoping to find someway to knock him off. He squeezes tighter and presses down on my throat.

"Sorry, honey, this'll have to do." My vision starts to get spotty, I start choking for breath. I beat on his chest with my hands. I must do something right though, because I deliver a hard blow to his chest, he gasps and let's go, I punch his throat and shove him off of me and he's gasping on the ground.

I don't have time to worry about if I may have killed him, I just ran upstairs to the room Trina was locked in, hauled in a deep breath, and slammed my foot into the door by the handle. It broke and opened, Trina jumped off the bed, pausing when her eyes landed on me, "Jade are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I grumble, "Vega! If you're by the door, move!"

"Thanks for advising me." Trina grumbles, I don't spare her a glance as I slam my foot into the door, it bounces open and the wood splinters. Vega's on the bed, bloodied up a bit with a swollen eye. I rush to her bed and tear at the rope binding her hands. I reach into my boot and pull out my scissors, "You had those the whole time and didn't bother using them?"

"I'm not looking to go in for murder, Trina." I snap, silently wondering if I may have killed Ryder. Tori is half awake, she groans when I finally undo her hands and whimpers when I jostle the bed to cut the copes on her feet, "you're okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Jade?" her voice is raspy.

"I got ya, Tori." I slip my arms under her legs and her back, "put your arms over my shoulders." She goes as I ask and I pick her up with a groan, Trina leads me out of the house, my scissors clutched in her hand. When I look back into the kitchen Ryder is on the floor, he's struggling to breathe, he looks pissed.

"Trina, run to the car. Call the cops. _Now._" She takes off out the door without hesitation, I carry Tori out the door, walking as fast as I possibly can, trying not to jostle Tori. I wasn't half way to the car when the sirens screeched around the corner. Five cars, two ambulances.

Everything else became a blur, I lost my balance, my knees hit the ground and the last thing I remembered was somebody taking Tori out of my arms and asking me if I was alright or not.


End file.
